Ryou's Date
by Kitty-Kitty-Kat
Summary: This is a fic dedicated to my friend Cat. She's an OC in the story who goes on a date with Ryou. Please R&R!


Okay, this fic is dedicated to my friend, Cat. She's requested a fic about her and Ryou. I hope you like!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but Cat and I will soon....hopefully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou rushed around his apartment. 'I'll be late if I don't hurry up!' He had a date with his girlfriend, Cat. Now Cat was a very pretty girl. She had beautiful brown hair that went a little past her shoulders and loving blue eyes that always had a sparkle. She was about as tall as Ryou, too.

He dashed out the door, leaving it wide open. Luckily for him Ms. Reeves, a neighbor of his, was around and shut the door. His neighbor muttered, "Crazy boy, always forgetting to shut the door." Ms. Reeves went back into her apartment room.

Ryou put the car in gear and left. He stopped infront a small, one story, light blue house. He grabbed the bouquet of yellow roses and got out of the car. He walked up the steps and looked at himself making sure he looked alright. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red tee-shirt with a blue jacket.

He straightened his jacket before ringing the door-bell. Cat's mom had answered the door. "Hello, is Cat here?" asked Ryou?

Cat's mother smiled and nodded. "I'll go get her." The woman shut the door and left to go get her daughter.

She came back within a few minutes with Cat. Cat's mom said, "Now have fun you two." Cat smiled at her mom and replied, "We sure will. Bye!" Cat closed the door and walked over to Ryou. Cat was wearing and icy-blue tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She had her hair fixed in a high ponytail.

Ryou gave her the roses. He kinda blushes as he said, "Here, Cat. I got these for you." Cat took the roses and smiled. "Thank you, Ryou. They're beautiful." She kissed his cheek and they walked to the car hand-in-hand.

He opened her door and she got in. Ryou went over to his side and got in. He started the car and pulled out. "So, you have any certain place you want to go?" he asked.

Cat thought for a moment. She smiled and said, "How about the arcade? I wana see how well you dance at DDR." Ryou replied, "To the arcade it is!"

After about 15 minutes they arrived to their destination. They got out and headed inside. Cat looked around and saw the DDR machines. She pulled on Ryou's arm pointed, "There they are." Cat and Ryou walked towards the machine.

"You can go first," offered Ryou. "Okay, if you insist," Cat answered. She gracefully stepped up to the machine and selected her song. She chose medium level and began.

Cat followed the arrows. Left, forward, right, back. Ryou thought, 'Wow! She's amazing!' She stepped off and poked Ryou's arm. He turned towards her. "Your turn," she said with a smile.

Ryou said nervously, "O-okay." He stepped up and chose a short song. He selected beginners level and started. He tried to follow the arrows best he could. Around the end of the song, he tripped on his shoe and fell.

Cat ran over to check on Ryou. "Are you okay!?" she asked concerned. Ryou laughed a little and answered, "I'm fine. I guess DDR just isn't my game, huh?" Cat giggled and helped him up. "I guess not."

They spent the rest of their date playing games and they went to eat hamburgers. Sadly, every date must end at sometime.

Ryou took Cat home and walked her to the door. Cat smiled as she held her roses. "I had the best time I've ever had, Ryou. Thanks." Ryou blushes and smiled back. "No problem, Cat." He held her free hand. "Anything, for you."

They kissed and Ryou got back in his car after he saw Cat got inside. He drove home and when he got in he saw a note on the door reading, 'Dear Ryou, when you leave, make sure you close your door! Someone could get in. Signed, your neighbor, Ms. Reeves.'

Ryou read the note and sweatdropped. He went in the apartment and put his stuff away, remembering the awesome day he and Cat had together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, another crappy one-shot. Anyways, please R&R! Cat, I hope you like!


End file.
